The present invention relates in general to fire resistant doors and more particularly to frames serving to support a glass plate of the door.
Prior art systems have employed doors which have at least one swingable leaf. Such leaf normally includes a sub-frame made of square tubes and outer frames which are commonly made of light material. The outer frames are provided with arresting webs rigidly connected to supporting means which are secured to walls extending in a plane transverse to a general plane of the square-tubular sub-frame. These supporting means are usually positioned in the region of walls of the outer frame and are limited by construction means for securing the edges of the glass plate or outer frame to the frame of the door leaf. This makes the structure bulky and inconvenient to use.